Sometimes Love Hurts More Than War
by Ashterra
Summary: Keira is ready to move her and Jak's relationship to the next level, but she's not exactly sure what kind of relationship they have. But she becomes frustrated when Jak doesn't seem to want to communicate. She begins to get desperate.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first Jak/Keira story, so go easy on me :P Please, please, please review! I would like to know how its turning out. Thank you! Everything owned by Naughty Dog.

Chapter 1

Keira tossed her short green hair back, and tried to catch her breath. Her breasts were exposed along with the rest of her body. A strong pair of hands grasped her thighs, aiding in the rocking motion of her hips. She kept her hands on the man's defined chest to keep her balance. Keira opened her eyes, and stared blankly down at the man below her. It wasn't Jak that she was on. It was Torn. His heavy breathing was in sync with hers. His eyes were closed, and his head was tilted back in ecstasy. Keira leaned forward and placed a firm kiss on his lips.

"Gah!" Keira sat up quickly. She looked around and saw that she was alone in her bed, and completely clothed. She wiped the cold sweat from her forehead, and laid back down. She stared off into space, and tried to remember every detail of her dream. She had been having the same nightmare for weeks now. Almost every night. Ever since she found out that Jak had kissed Ashelin, her mind had been flipped around. Her and Jak still saw each other. They weren't an item, but he asked her out on dates, but they only kissed once. She wasn't sure what the deal was with him. He said that he enjoyed her company, and that he always wanted her by his side. He even said that he loved her. If he did, why was he acting so distant? And why did he kiss Ashelin? She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She was to tired to dwell on it now. She needed sleep. She had to go to the garage early, there was to many projects that she started, but hadn't finished. Hopefully the sandman would be kind to her, and let her sleep peacefully, and not plague her with that horrible nightmare.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Keira? You here?" Jak's voice called. Keira looked up over the race car hood. She had been rebuilding the engine to make it go faster. She wiped the grease from her hands onto a rag, and walked up to him.

"Yeah. Just finishing up the new racer." she said while motioning towards it. Jak glanced at it, but turned his attention back to her.

"I was wondering if you would maybe want to go out tonight? Have a couple of drinks?" he asked while pulling her into a close hug. Keira smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sure I can fit you in tonight." she teased while looking up at him seductively. Jak grinned down at her.

"Alright, I'll pick you up around nine." as Keira leaved up to kiss him, he let go and left the garage. She sighed, and went back to work on her car. Hopefully tonights date wont go unrewarded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jak was at her house at nine waiting for her. She decided to try and spice things up a bit. Maybe Jak just needed a little push. She wore short cut off jean shorts with a black tube top that showed off her lean shoulders. She work black eye liner, and had her lips painted a bright red. She slipped on a pair of pink open toed wedge heels. She walked into her living room, and beamed at Jak. He raised his eyebrows, and his jaw dropped.

"Wow...look at you. You look...gorgeous." he breathed. Keira giggled and took his arm in hers.

"Well thank you. Ready to go?" she leaped into the back of Jak's bike, and they raced off to the Naughty Ottsel. The crisp night air licked at Keira's bare thighs, but she loved it. She wrapped her arms around Jak's waist tightly, and rested her head on his back. When they reached the bar, Jak escorted her inside. Keira's eyes instantly locked on Ashelin. She was wearing a tight fitting pair of skinny jeans, with a pair of red pumps. The straps of her top clung around her upper arms to show off the Krimzon Guard tattoos that littered her shoulders. Like always there was a large amount of cleavage exposed that caught the attention of all the men. She was chattering with Torn, and Jak led her over to the couple. Keira put on a happy face even though she was fuming inside. Ashelin flipped her long red hair back over her shoulder when the two appeared.

"Hello Jak. Hello Keira. So glad that you could take a break from the garage to show up." Ashelin said while grinning.

"Easy Ashelin..." Torn grumbled at her while downing a shot. She flashed a smile to him, and then turned to Jak. They began to discuss political views, and plans to further rebuild the city. Even Torn joined in, but she wasn't surprised. Work was his life. She wandered over to the bar to speak to Tess. The small ottsel looked her over.

"Wow, you look hot! Jak will be all over you tonight!" she squealed. Keira frowned.

"I doubt it. He hasnt even tried to make a move. He's way to interested in other things right now." Tess glanced at the group.

"Hmm...well, lets show you off a bit. Ashelin is drinking a vodka martini. Lets show everyone that you look way more classy with it in your hand." Tess poured Keira the drink, and garnished it with a tooth picked olive. Keira took a sip, and placed it back down.

"Tess...that's disgusting." Keira hated the taste of alcohol. She rarely drank. Tess pushed the glass back towards her, and poured a mix of rum and coke.

"You don't have to drink it. Just hold it for show. Give this one to Jak." Keira took the two drinks, and handed the mixed one to Jak.

"Oh, thanks hun." he said, and turned his attention right back to the conversation with Ashelin. Keira sighed, and tried to pay attention. But when the conversation turned into a heated argument, Keira had enough.

"I'm going to go get some air." she said, and left Jak's side to step outside. She spotted Torn leaning up against the side of the building a cigarette between his lips. She leaned against the wall next to him, and closed his eyes. He glanced down at her, and then turned his attention back towards the water.

"Jak not biting?" he asked. Keira opened her eyes and sighed.

"How did you guess?" she groaned. Torn held out a pack of cigarettes to her, but she shook her head. She didn't feel like trying them tonight. Torn returned them to his back pocket, and took a long drag off his. She knew that Torn didn't want to hear it, but she had to tell someone. "I just don't understand it! He asked me out on dates, but doesn't do anything but hug me goodbye. He says he loves me, but doesn't show it! What the hell is his problem?" Torn stayed silent for a moment. Keira stared up at him. He sighed, and threw his cigarette on the ground, and stepped on it to put it out.

"Don't beat yourself up kid. You're both young. He'll come around. You'll see. Coming back in?" he asked while opening the door. Keira sighed, and walked back in. Torn came in after her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Try inviting him in when he takes you home." he whispered to her. Keira glanced up at him and caught a quick grin from him. Jak half glared at Torn when noticed him talk to Keira. When they joined back together, Jak placed his arm around Keira's waist. She shot a smile to Torn, and did her best to finish the drink that Tess made for her with much difficulty. Jak pulled Keira towards the exit when it was starting to get late. Keira took one last passing glance at Torn. He looked nice in dark jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jak pulled to a stop in front of Keira's house, and walked her to the doorstep. Keira unlocked her door, but stopped before she opened it. She turned around to face Jak.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked. Jak nodded slowly.

"I would actually love to." she smiled and pulled him inside. She sat him down on the couch, and turned on an old movie.

"I'll make us some tea." she rushed into the kitchen to get some water boiling. She returned with two coffee cups full of night time tea. She placed them on the coffee table in front of them, and took her seat on the couch next to Jak. Silence. Neither one was paying attention to the movie, even though their eyes were glued to the screen. Jak glanced outside, and sighed heavily.

"Great..." he grumbled. Keira looked outside and saw that it was down pouring rain. She grinned to herself. Jak wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"You can wait out the storm here. I don't mind." Keira whispered with a grin. As the night came to a close, Keira and Jak headed for bed. Jak just stripped down to his boxers, but Keira was still determined to seduce him. Instead of changing into her regular baggy pajamas, she instead sported a black lace tank top with her black lace panties that showed a good amount of her booty. She crawled into bed next to Jak and propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. Jak stared at her for a moment, then suddenly pushed her onto her back and placed a heavy kiss on her lips. He shifted his weight on top of her, and Keira wrapped her arms around him in an effort to keep him locked down. Their tongues met and began to explore each other without hesitation. Jak's hand wandered effortlessly across Keira's chest, and down her back. Keira forced him into his back, and sat on his lap. She began to pull at the hem of his boxers to pull them down when Jak grabbed her hands.

"Wait Keira." he said. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. He ran his hands through his short hair and sighed. "I just...not now..."

"But I don't understand..." she trailed off. Jak picked her up, and placed her beside him.

"I just don't think it would be a good idea right now, ok?" he whispered while looking into her eyes. Keira stared back for a moment, but sighed. She slipped down under her blankets, and kept her back to Jak. After listening to Jak's deep breathing for hours, she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Keira heard a knock on the garage door, and saw Torn walk in. She waved him over to the racer that she was working on. Torn paused and raised his eyebrows when he saw her. She was wearing a white tank top, baggy brown cargo pants, and heavy bags under her eyes. She looked like hell. He smirked at her.

"Late night I take it?" she glared at him.

"Not in the way that you would think. He said no." Torn stood there silent.

"Really? Maybe he was nervous. Just work him a little more. Really bring out your sexy side. If you think its to much, do. Lay it on thick." Keira tapped her chin in thought.

"I suppose I could do that. Thanks Torn. But on a different note, you have something for me?"

"Yeah, brought the hellcat in for its monthly tune up." Keira went outside and helped Torn push it inside. She offered Torn a seat on the bench, and went to work under the hood. She popped her hips out a bit to give her back side more of a rounder shape. She glanced over quickly to see if Torn was checking her out, but he was more interested in a fighting magazine that she had next to the bench. She grumbled to herself, and finished her work. After pushing it outside, Torn handed her a couple bills.

"Would you maybe be interested in getting coffee next week? You know, as friends." Keira asked him as he started up the engine. He gave her a slightly confused look, but shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we could. Just let me know when." he turned the wheel, and left Keira at the garage smiling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jak was avoiding Keira at great lengths. He didn't call, didn't come to visit, and wouldn't even wave to her if she was passing by. This only fueled her fire of anger even more. She couldn't understand why he was doing this. They didn't have sex, so there was no reason to act all embarrassed. She knew he wasn't embarrassed for saying no. He's done that before. But she didn't have time to worry about it now. She had a coffee date with Torn.

"Hey Torn. How have you been?" Keira asked cheerfully as they walked into the coffee shop. They sat down at a table, and a waitress placed a cup of coffee in front of each of them.

"So how's it going with Jak? Have you made any progress?" he asked dully. Keira took a sip of her drink as a spark of irritation flared. But she decided to wave it away.

"We actually haven't spoke. He's been avoiding me." Torn stifled a chuckle.

"Really? That doesn't seem like Jak. Give him some more time. I'll talk to him if I see him." Keira smiled at him. She studied his face. His strong jaw line, deep blue eyes, his tattoos made him even more handsome. She must have been staring because he gave her a strange look, and looked around to make sure it was him she was staring at. She blushed, and looked down at her coffee. Torn couldn't help but snicker at her. "Come on. Lets get out of here." Torn escorted her outside, and Keira tried to start her bike. She kicked it in frustration. She had tried to fix it many times, but it still continued to break down. "Hop on. I'll take you home." Torn said. Keira smiled and jumped onto the back of Torn's bike. He revved the engine to life, and took off at full speed. While cruising through the streets, she thought she saw Jak. She turned her head and saw that it was him. His jaw was dropped, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She turned back around, and wrapped her arms tighter around Torn's waist. He reached back and tapped her thigh.

"You alright back there?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Hey Torn, just curious, but what's going on with you Ashelin?" Keira asked. Torn shrugged his shoulders.

"We're in the process of deciding if we're together or not. Passion is there some nights, so I'm guessing that's a good sign." he said. Keira smiled. If Jak knew that, he might think that Torn was going for her. He might get jealous. Then he would come running to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jak picked Keira up that night for dinner. He took her to one of the nicest restaurants in the city. There was a small amount of tension between them, but she guessed that it was because of Torn taking her home. Jak didn't take long to bring it up.

"Why were you on the back of Torn's bike today?" she could hear the irritation in his voice.

"He was giving me a ride home. My bike broke down again." Keira said flatly.

"Why didn't you call me? I could have picked you up." Keira glanced up at him.

"Well...you've been avoiding me. I figured that you wouldn't answer. Besides, Torn offered." Jak looked down at his plate.

"Ive been busy. Sorry that I didn't at least call. Just seeing you on the back of his bike just...and I know he's having problems with Ashelin...it just..." Keira reached over and held his hand.

"It's alright." she smiled at him warmly. Jak gave her a half grin back. She loved his crooked smile. As Jak walked her to her doorstep, she took extra long opening her door. She turned to face him, trying to look as seductive as possible. "Thank you for dinner Jak." she cooed.

"Thank you for coming with me. I'll see you tomorrow." Jak leaned forward and kissed Keira on the forehead. He turned and left leaving her there completely dumbfounded. She slipped into her house, and screamed as she kicked her shoes off. After she took a deep breath, she did feel better. Knowing that her scream was childish she headed for bed. She had to go pick up her bike tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey? Keira?" Torn's voice called through her house. Keira sat up in bed, and looked at her clock. She had woken up several times during the night because of that same nightmare.

"Oh no...two o'clock." she scrambled out of bed, and scrambled down the stairs. She bumped into Torn in the kitchen almost knocking him over.

"Whoa. You ok there?" he asked while regaining his balance.

"Oh, hi Torn. What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" she asked.

"The door was unlocked. I brought your bike back. Didn't break down once on the way over here. Any luck with Jak?" she shook her head.

"No. None at all. But thanks for bringing me my bike. You might need to watch yourself Torn. People are going to begin to see how much of a nice guy you are." she teased. Torn shook his head.

"Nah. No one will know if you keep your mouth shut. Tell and I'll kill you." he flashed her a grin. Keira giggled at him.

"How about you and Ashelin?" Torn shook his head.

"No luck either. She's being difficult. But that's nothing new." Keira looked at the ground.

"Maybe we should hang out more. Maybe our bad luck would cancel each others out..." she glanced up at Torn. He stayed silent. He knew that Keira was waiting for an invitation. She was staring at him disturbingly long.

"Alright..." Torn grumbled. "How about you stop by tonight. We'll...watch a movie or something." Keira's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah...why not. We're friends."

"Right. Friends." she waved goodbye to him as he left. She couldn't believe Torn's personality change. But she figured that he had to put on his military attitude when he was working. She skipped out to the garage, and then it dawned on her. Maybe she could get ride of her nightmare. Maybe it was her body telling her that her and Torn would be developing some form of friendship. She was thinking about sex so much with Jak that the two just clashed in a twisted way. But to be sure, she had to go visit Onin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Come in!" Pecker chimed at Keira as she pulled the tend door back. She sat down in front of the old woman.

"Hello. I need help figuring something out. I've been having the same dream almost every night." Onin waved her hands around wildly.

"Onin says that the reason you are having this dream is because it is showing a deep desire. She said that you need to follow this dream or you will never find peace." Pecker translated. Keira tapped her chin.

"Deep desires? Really? Didn't know that I had them." she had never thought of Torn in that way before.

"That is why they are called deep desires. But Onin also says that they might not be about the one you are dreaming of. She says that you must be the one to figure that out, and to be very wise when making your choice."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Keira walked up to Torn's door nervously. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard that she thought it would burst. She had almost turned back, but something told her that she needed to stay. With a shaky hand she reached up, and knocked on the door three times. Torn appeared wearing a tight black shirt that showed the defined lines of his chest. Keira eyed him for a moment before he spoke.

"Hey Keira. Come on in." he stepped to the side to allow her to walk in. She looked around and saw that his place was very neat and tidy. Everything had a place. The exact opposite of his work space. A couch sat in the corner facing a large tv set. They both sat down on the couch, and remained silent. Awkwardness was something that they often shared. Torn's eyes kept going back to Keira. She was wearing a short skirt that showed her long thing legs, and a tight shirt that showed her curves. Why was he looking at her like that? He wasn't supposed to be attracted to her. Keira was noticing Torn's glances as well. She began to scoot closer to him until their knees were about to touch. She tilted her head up to look at him. He took a deep breath, and tried to resist, but he couldn't. He placed his hand on the side of her face, and kissed her. Keira closed her eyes, wrapped her arms up around his neck, and ran her fingers through his locks. Torn was experienced, and he kissed very well. Every once in a while his teeth would graze Keira's bottom lip, and that would send her into a frenzy. She wanted more. She pulled Torn onto her as her back hit the couch. Torn only welcomed it as his hands began to roam. Keira felt his length begin to grow as he pressed against her. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. Keira reached forward and unbuckled his belt quickly. But Torn jumped back and stopped her.

"No, Keira wait." she sat up and glared.

"Why do you guys always say that? I always get stopped in the same spot. With that same stupid phrase." Torn re-buckled his belt, and took a moment to calm down.

"I didn't mean to do that...I don't know what came over me. I'm not the one for you. I think that your first sexual experience should be with Jak." Keira slumped her shoulders.

"But he's not ready. I am. I have been. You're experienced. You'll be able to show me a lot more. I'm tired of waiting." she growled. Torn shook his head.

"Trust me. You don't want someone experienced for your first. It might scare you. I remember when I first met Ashelin. I had to wait three years before she turned eighteen, and I could finally have her. And you can bet your ass that I was sick of waiting. I regret that I gave in. I was her first, but she wasn't mine. She'll probably kill me for saying this, but it did kind of scare her. She didn't know how to keep up. That's why I think Jak should be your first. The awkwardness is something that you don't want to miss out on." Keira sighed.

"Wow. Switch into daddy mode on me Torn." she grumbled. Torn shrugged his shoulders.

"I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did." Keira thought for a moment.

"Thanks. I guess I got ahead of myself." she stood up. "I think I'm going to go home." Torn stood up as well.

"Alright. I need to go do something anyway." as Keira left, Torn jumped on his bike and raced down the street. He stopped at a small house, and hesitated before he knocked on the door. Ashelin answered with a look of surprise. She had her hair down, and a red silk robe wrapped around her.

"Torn? What are you doing here at this hour?" she asked. Torn sighed.

"I was doing some heavy thinking. I don't like where we're at. I've asked you several different ways over the past couple of years, and I'm getting sick of your answer. I want to hear a different one. Please be with me." Ashelin bit her lower lip, but after a long moment, she nodded slowly.

"Ok." she whispered holding back tears. Torn picked her up in his arms, and kissed her with every ounce of passion he had. Ashelin hugged him tightly and smiled. "Come inside. I just filled the tub." she whispered. Torn followed Ashelin inside, keeping his hands locked on her hips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Keira sat at home all alone. Sitting in the dark watching an old black and white movie. She was in her ugliest pajamas, her hair was all in knots from not being brushed, and she had engorged herself on ice cream in an attempt to feel better. She knew that Torn was right about what he said to her tonight. But it didn't change the fact that she was still impatient. A knock on the door made Keira groan. She had to get up to answer it, and that was to much work.

"Oh, hey Jak. What brings you here tonight?" Jak smiled at her. He wasn't wearing his regular rugged clothes, he was actually dressed rather nice.

"I came to see you. I have a surprise for you. Come with me." Jak grabbed Keira's arm and coaxed her outside.

"Jak, I don't want to go anywhere. Just show me tomorrow." Jak sat her on his bike, and placed a blindfold on over her eyes.

"Hold on tight." she felt for his waist, and clamped her arms around tightly. She didn't like being blindfolded, she wasn't exactly sure where she was. It wasn't until she heard a difficult lock, then she knew that she was at Jak's house. He escorted her inside and a sweet strawberry smell tickled her nose. She couldn't help but smile. Jak removed her blindfold and Keira gasped in shock. She was in Jak's bedroom doorway, but he completely changed it. There was a trail of rose petals leading to his bed, there was three scented candles lit on his nightstand, and a bouquet of roses for her next to them.

"Oh Jak...you...but...I look awful right now! Let me go home and change at least!" Keira squealed. Jak laughed and grabbed her waist pulling her close.

"You look beautiful. No need to change, its just going to end up on the floor anyway." he kissed her lightly on the lips, but Keira wasn't fully satisfied yet.

"What's with the sudden change of heart? Just a couple of weeks ago you wanted nothing to do with this."

"I was planning this. I wanted it to be special, romantic, because I think it should be. I even spoke to your father. I told him how I felt about you. I love you Keira. I always have." Keira couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you to Jak." Jak gave her one last kiss before he scooped her up in his arms. Keira couldn't help but admire his strong arms coated with bronze skin from the wasteland sun. As he began to carry her into his room bridal style, he didn't turn his body enough. Keira cried out in pain as he head bumped into the doorway panel.

"Are you ok Keira? I'm so sorry!" Jak gasped. Keira rubbed the side of her head, and nodded.

"Yeah...I'm fine." he turned himself to the side completely, and sidestepped into his bedroom. After closing the door behind him, he carefully placed Keira on his bed. She was beginning to get nervous, and she could tell that he was to. He pushed her onto her back, and began to kiss her passionately. Articles of clothing began to litter the floor before to long. When Jak unhooked Keira's bra and tossed it aside, Keira quickly crossed her arms to cover her naked chest. Jak just grinned down at her.

"Its alright." he whispered to her. Keira blushed and grinned. She removed her arms so Jak could have a full view. He started at her jaw line, and began to leave a trail of kisses making his way down her torso. Keira began to laugh loudly when Jak's goatee tickled her stomach. Out of instinct she kicked, and kneed Jak in the jaw knocking him backwards off the bed.

"Jak!" Keira sat up quickly to check if he was ok. He stood up, and rubbed his chin. "I'm sorry!" he waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." he placed himself above Keira, and gazed down at her. She beamed up at him.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting this." she whispered. Jak kissed her neck tenderly.

"I think I haven an idea. I've been wanting this to. Maybe even longer than you." she smiled, and kissed him on the lips before he positioned himself. With one swift motion, Keira enveloped him. Both gasped loudly in bliss. After the first feeling of entering her, he couldn't get enough. His movements began to grow harder, and faster. Keira's moans flooded keeping him going strong. At first it was heavily painful for Keira. But after a few thrusts, she began to enjoy it. Their moans became synchronized as they both reached their climax. Keira dug her nails into Jak's shoulders, as he arched his back to gain the deepest access he could. As his heavy breathing calmed down, he pulled out and laid next to Keira. She rolled onto her side to face him.

"I love you." he smiled at her.

"I love you to." he wrapped his arms around her, and they both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews please! Show me some love! I want to know how this is going =P

Chapter 6

Keira yawned and stretched slowly. She felt the empty spot next to her and discovered that they were still warm. She smiled to herself. Something about waking up in Jak's bed naked felt right. She heard the shower kick on, and knew where Jak had ran off to. She must have been feeling bold because she decided that she would join him. She tiptoed inside the bathroom, and drummed her fingers on the glass shower door.

"Want some company?" she chimed. Jak pulled back the door allowing her to come in.

"Of course. No need to ask." Jak said to her before planting a kiss on her lips. Keira pressed her body up against him as she absorbed the kiss. Before she could really comprehend what was happening, Jak had her up against the shower wall. He was being way more aggressive now. He was pulling at her hair, biting her neck, and really trying to force himself deeper. Keira moaned with enjoyment every second. As they finished up Jak wrapped a towel around his waist, and teased Keira by not giving her one. "How about we go out tonight?" he asked. Keira snatched the towel from him.

"Alright. But you'll have to take me home. I cant go in my ugly pajamas." she giggled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Torn and Ashelin laid in her bed in silence. Ashelin had her head on Torn's naked chest. Torn was absent mindly running his fingers through her long hair. Just being with each other was enough.

"You know...after everything I've been through...being separated from you hurt the worst. I guess sometimes love hurts more than war." Ashelin breathed. Torn looked down at her.

"I know how you feel. You cut me deep when we separated. But I couldn't stay away from you for to long. I love you to much." Ashelin smiled, and laid on her stomach to look at him.

"Why did we split?" Torn snickered at her.

"Someone got caught in the heat of the moment and shoved their tongue in Jak's mouth." Torn whispered.

"Damn Torn. Why didn't you tell me you and Jak got all hot and heavy in the sand?" she teased. "But seriously, i don't know what came over me. It was just a thank you kiss. If it was Tess coming out of that sand storm, I would have kissed her. It didn't mean anything. Jak is just a boy. A stupid, foolish boy. But he did save all of us. But you Torn, a very handsome man. I'd take a man over a boy any day." she smiled warmly at him. Torn gave her his traditional half grin, and locked his lips with hers.

"Yeah...I guess it just killed me to think about you with someone else so I panicked. Instead of trying to pull you closer I just pushed you away." he said. Ashelin sat up on her knees, and held his hands in hers.

"We're together now. And that's all that matters." her toned turned to a more serious note. "Now, enough of this talk. You are to join me in the shower. That is an order soldier." Torn stood up, and scooped her up in his arms.

"Yes ma'am." he grinned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jak dropped Keira off at her house later that day so she could change and get ready. As she slid off his bike, he gave the top of her hand a quick kiss. He grinned at her before he revved the engine, and sped off through the streets. Keira studied herself in the mirror. A small smile seemed to be stained to her lips. She looked happy. No longer frowning at her own reflection. Jak had really stepped up, and made her what she always wanted to be. Dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a blank tank top, she sat down on the couch waiting for Jak to ring her door bells. She didn't bother doing her makeup. She no longer needed to try and outshine the other girls. Jak loved her, and that was enough for her. When the door bell rang, Keira slipped on a pair of black pumps, and bounded out the door to greet Jak.

"Damn you look amazing." he whispered as she ran her hand seductively down his back.

"Thank you. Not to bad yourself." he grabbed her hips and followed her to his bike. As he sat down in front of her, he closed his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"How does the Naughty Ottsel sound my dear?" Keira rested her head against Jak's back.

"Sounds fantastic."

As they walked into the bar holding hands, Keira spotted Torn and Ashelin. She was shocked to actually see Torn on the dance floor, but you could tell that both were heavily intoxicated. One leg in between each others, grinding their waists together. Ashelin was flipping her hair back, and Torn's hand was wondering all across her back and down past her belt line. As they sat down at the bar Keira thought about what Torn had said, and he was right. The awkwardness was something that they both had to experience. If Torn had made love to her, when Jak showed up the awkwardness would have been all on him. It would have just embarrassed Keira instead of her having her own equal part. He would have known something was wrong, and that would have been some very heavy explaining. But she was happy that Torn played the father card and stopped her from making a very huge mistake. Tess placed a drink in front of Keira as Daxter consumed Jak's attention.

"You are just absolutely glowing Keira." Tess said with a wink. "Jak is to. So I'm guessing that things went well?"

"Things couldn't be better." Keira took a sip of her drink and saw that Tess did not put any alcohol in it. She smiled and took another sip.

"Good to hear. I saw that Ashelin and Torn seemed to patch things up as well." Keira looked over her shoulder, and had to stop herself from laughing. Torn and Ashelin were locked in a sloppy kiss, her leg was wrapped up around his waist, and his hands were attached to her ass as if they were glued there. There was a few hoots and hollers from the other bar goers before Daxter had to step in and break them apart.

"Hey, go get a room you to. No one wants to see that." Ashelin laughed loudly.

"I think someone is feeling a little lonely. Maybe we should show him some love Torn." Ashelin snatched up Daxter, and Torn gave her a massive hug sandwiching Daxter between the two. With a loud scream he was able to wiggle free gasping for air.

"Watch the fur you two. Ugh, a hug from Torn...bleh" Daxter shivered, and proceeded to the bar to try and get some sympathy from his wife.

"Keira, I need to talk to you outside for a moment." Jak whispered to her. She nodded, and followed him outside. He stopped her in front of the water, and turned to face her. He took a hold of her hands, but dropped to one knee. "Keira...I love you. I always have. Will you please do me the honor of marring me?" he pulled out a small box and opened it up. Keira gasped when a silver band with a single white diamond shinned brightly.

"Of course I will!" Jak stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him deeply acting as if she would never be near him again. The sky lit up with fire works as they broke apart, and Keira glanced at Jak. He blushed lightly.

"I uh...had that set up for this moment. Sorry, I can be kinda corny." he said with his crooked grin.

"I love it Jak." Keira whispered, and kissed him once again.


End file.
